dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dino Attack RPG/References
Valve Roundup Okay, we've got a lot of references to games made by Valve (Portal, Half-Life, Team Fortress 2, Left 4 Dead...), so how about we just combine (heh, heh, combine...) them all into a Valve catagory? Andrewnuva199 22:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. The only thing they have in common is that they were all made by the same developers and share the same game engine. Portal and Half-Life are of the same continuity, so they are combined into one section, but other than that... I think (for now) they should remain separate. --PeabodySam 01:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Dacta Question "...Dacta is an educational LEGO line which also included kits of other LEGO lines such as Adventurers and Fright Knights" All I remember Dacta being is more late-80s/early 90s sets that occasionaly involved System themes, bust mostly involved using Technic to give lessons about mechanical workings and whatnot. Can someone point me to evidence there were things like Adventurers edition Dacta sets? Andrewnuva199 17:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) http://brickset.com/detail/?Set=9377-1 http://brickset.com/detail/?Set=9376-1 Here you go. They are the only Adventurers and Fright Knight Dacta sets. However, according to Brickset, I think it would be better to name lines such as Duplo, Mindstorms, Technic, or even Town, as those three subthemes are much more prominent in Dacta then the Adventurers and Fright Knights. BrikmanMcStudz 20:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Time Cruisers inconsistency I don't know where else to address this, so I'll put it here. There appears to be an inconsistency between the names of the so-called "disks" the Time Cruisers (and the Future Villains) used for time travel. This page calls them "Hypno-Disks." The Frickster's page calls them "Cyber Disks." And now I read on Brickipedia (the Time Cruisers and the Sleepyhead Series 6 minifig page) that the hats featured in the sets are the true source of time travel. What should we call the disks, or should we do away with the disks completely and go with the hats? BrikmanMcStudz 00:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Don't listen to Brickipedia; it's been wrong countless times before. It's the Wikipedia of LEGO... no offense to anyone who contributes there. :Observe. Dr. Cyber was experimenting with the Hypno Disk, not with hats, and was blasted into the past. However, it simply says he traveled to the past, but it does not specify which past he traveled to... on the other hand, when the Time Cruisers wear hats, they travel to a very specific time period. If you want my personal interpretation, the hats set the time period, the coordinates, per se, that the time traveler travels to. However, the actual time traveling is done by the work of the Hypno Disk. :I guess you could say that the Future Villains all wore genuine Dino Attack helmets when they traveled back in time to make sure they traveled to the right year, but they definitely used a Hypno Disk to time travel at all. --PeabodySam 02:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Look, I hate to inturrupt a discussion which I don't know much about, but based on your description wouldn't a rational explanation for the hats simply be that they wear them to fit into whatever time period they're travelling to? I mean, logically, if you were going to go back in time it would make sense to try to blend in with society at the time, therefore, adopt some form of dress appropriate for the era.A. Rand 04:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bible Just to justify the Bible's placement in the "Literature: Miscellaneous" section: *We don't have a section for religion... obviously, due to BZPower's ban on religious discussion. *The Bible is a book. We generally categorize books as literature, right? *Literature includes fiction and non-fiction. That way, no matter which way you view the Bible, it can still belong in this category. --PeabodySam 23:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC)